Beautifully Beastly
by geomar0825
Summary: Ross Lynch inherited his father's industry making him one of the most powerful and feared men in all of Miami. He's cruel and emotionless, incapable of feeling for anyone but himself. But will an inventor's daugher, Laura, be able to uncover that underneath the Beast there is a man?*** Loosely based off Beauty and The Beast
1. Intro

**Author's Note: So… this is a really heavy/ terrifying story, but its been wracking my brain and I have to write it. I hope it's a story that also inspires a lot of people as well. It's a love story that has a lot to it and I hope you enjoy. Review if I should continue. This first chapter is laying the foundation, but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

It's so easy to hate, at least that's what had been instilled in him, since the day he was born. It's so much easier to hold a grudge than to apologize, because apologizing was showing weakness, and Lynches are strong not weak.

As a small child, he had been trained to be rigid, feel no emotion, and most importantly never let anyone else have the upper hand.

He was born into wealth, his father the owner of a successful industry, which now belonged to him. The business, while successful had become corrupt, violence threatening to tear it apart, but he held it together with his fury.

It is better to be feared than loved. Because to love is to be weak and to be weak is to die.

His family had all perished in a tragic car accident two years ago, leaving him with the wealth, the mansion, the power, and it consumed him. His heart hardened over his years of solitude, became like stone. He cares for no one, and he does as he pleases, tearing apart those who try to stand in his way

Any remnants of a soul had melted, leaving behind a beast.

…


	2. You Belong To Me

**Author's Note: Guys, the response for the paragraph I wrote was beautiful and I love you all. So, yea I'm gonna write this story! Get ready, it's kinda intense. Review with what your thoughts are on Ross!**

-" I haven't got time for games. If we don't have a new product soon, this whole industry is going to collapse, and then were all in a deep pile of shit," he roars, every muscle in his body showing through the thin fabric of his shirt.

The air is thin in the room, a tense silence hanging over all the men, who sit in their chairs, afraid to stand up and cross him, but finally Jet Marlow, a longtime employee and friend to the Lynch family clears his throat.

-" Yes, we most certainly do need something, quickly. Unfortunately, most of the people who had working for us, left, due to the circumstances."

Ross squints his eyes, a sick smirk curling up his lips.

-" It's called fragility. They weren't able to handle the business, because they were weak. Frightened that their families could get hurt; Love destroyed them."

The air turns stale with his talk; his very breath releasing a sickly poison, and the men nod, terrified to disagree.

-" I… know of a guy. Umm, Maurice Marano, he can probably create something," one of the men suggest and Ross's eyebrows raise.

-" Then it's your job to bring him to me."

…

-" Dad, are you sure about this," a girl with dark brown hair, questions, as she helps her Dad collect his things.

-" Laura, this industry is huge, if I can impress him, I'll be making enough to pay for your entire college tuition."

She nods, but she still isn't sure this is a good idea.

-" I've heard things about him. Previous employees have gone missing; I just want you to be safe."

Her father sighs, pulling her into her arms, and placing a kiss to the top of her cheek.

-" Don't worry, my love. I'll be back before dinner."

…

It's midnight and sits in the living room waiting for her father, who had yet to return. A pile of books surrounds her, but she can't read, she's terrified. Her father had told her he'd be back in time for dinner and now it's midnight and he hadn't even called.

_He's just really into his work,_ she tries to tell herself , but something just isn't right. She picks up her keys from the counter and goes out to her car.

She knows where the Lynch Mansion is; she's passed it several times while she was on her way to school, but nothing could of prepared her for getting close to it.

Massive, is an understatement, it is unreal. She could fit about one thousand of her houses into it and there would still be plenty of room. It isn't inviting, the stone was dull and depressing, and all the plants in the garden were withered making the house look vacant. It took all the courage she could muster, to reach out her hand and knock on the front door.

She stands for several moments, the only sound, the intense beating of her heart, waiting, before the door slowly opens. Before she can even open her mouth to speak, she pulled inside by the massive doorman, and the door is slammed behind her.

-" Who is it," a gruff voice calls out and she shivers.

-" I… umm… my name's Laura. My father went here for business and he never returned," she stutters, still unable to see the man who had questioned her. A sick laugh fills the silence, causing her to tremble and out of the darkness, he emerges.

Platinum blonde locks, tanned skin, and hard brown eyes, trained directly on her. He's beautiful but also terrifying and she swallows the lump that had developed in her throat.

-" Lovely," he whispers, reaching out and grabbing a strand of her hair. He coils it around his finger, with a tense stare, and her breathing hitches. He seems to sense her unease and smirks, a devilish grin, before he licks his lips.

-"It just so happens that your father cannot leave."

The statement hits her like a ton of bricks and she feels her throat burn. His massive body still hovers over and she feels tramped, like an innocent lamb in the clutches of a lion.

-" Please, I… need him," she squeaks and the lion roars with laughter.

-" Who the hell do you think I am, princess. I don't give charity, even to things as lovely as you," he says, brushing his hand across her cheek making her body tense.

He's toying with her, toying with her fragile innocence and she's absolutely shaken, but she can't let him win.

-" Please," she begs once more, tears spilling out of her soft brown eyes, but he remains firm and seemingly unaffected by her distress.

-" I said I don't do charity, but I would be able to make a deal," he suggests, an evil glimmer behind his eyes and she nods.

-" What do you want," she says reaching into her purse, but his hands stop her.

-" I want you," he growls, his head lowered to her collar bone and he presses a light kiss. Her body trembles from the touch and her heart clenches in her chest.

-" I… I'll stay, if you let him go," she breathes and he smiles.

-" That's a good girl," he says, patting her head, before he turns to the doorman." Release, Maurice, and return him home. Tell him nothing of the girl."

-" Bit sir the police…"

-" The police won't come for her, at least, not here. Now, do as I said," he barks, making the doorman scurry away.

- Can't I see him," she pleads and he turns to her, a deranged look in his eyes.

-"No, you'll never see him again. You no longer belong to him; you belong to me!"

She shakes, immediately regretting that she came to the house by herself, and tries to run, but he catches her around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulders, and she bangs on his back, trying to break free, but he clutches harder making her whimper. He carries her up the stairs, opens up a door, and sets her on a bed.

-"You'll sleep with me. Now, I've got some business to attend to, but don't worry I'll be back soon."

She shakes as he brushes her cheek and his eyes narrow.

-" You don't need to be frightened; I won't hurt you," he promises, his hard brown eyes directly on hers, before he gets off the bed and walks out the door.

…

-" Sir, that girl, I don't know if this is…"

-" Enough, about the girl, she's mine now, and I will do with her what I want," he growls, making Jet face the floor. "Besides when the boss is happy, everybody is happy."

…

He makes his way to the room, it's nearly morning, but his body needs some sleep. Besides he wants to make sure the girl had stayed and confirm she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

She is lovely. Milky smooth skin, with dark long hair, and soft brown eyes unlike anything he has ever seen. He carefully opens his bedroom door, a smirk on his lips, when he sees she's asleep in the bed, her tiny body moving in and out with each breath. She looks out of place in the darkness, a shimmering light that doesn't belong.

He makes his way towards the bed removing his shirt, before he climbs next to her. Her back is facing him and the dress she's wearing exposes a great majority of the smooth skin on her back. He can't help but draw circles on it, wanting so badly to remove it, but he controls himself.

If he is to gain her trust, he is to control himself. So he wraps her tiny body in his arms, and presses soft kisses to her back, until he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
